The work in this laboratory includes three major projects: (1) Studies involve an assessment of cell-mediated immune responses after the host has responded to a variety of alloantigenic stimulation to the same and other antigens. The significance of this work comes from attempts to understand regulatory mechanisms of cellular immune responses. This work has resulted in the development of a new mechanism of T cell control - the alloantigen elimination hypothesis. (2) Studies on the preferential localization of effector cells to alloantigenic grafts have shown preferential homing of cytotoxic T cells; this homing is abrogated by specific alloantisera; work with the homing properties of in vitro sensitized cells is under way. (3) Studies of local immunotherapy have begun; allogenic and xenogenic systems have been characterized. An adjuvant immunotherapy attack on cancer remaining after surgery is planned.